The Invitation
by shinjizero
Summary: A conversation between two characters. 7 years after the battle with Seimei... Please no flames...


I'm going to update my incomplete story soon... i hope.. Well, heres another story. The manga ended too soon. Yura wasn't able to play a big role in the end... :(... lets move on to the story!

* * *

The sky was starting to turn into an orange hue as the sun began to set. A pair, a man and a woman sat on the wooden porch overlooking the vast garden of the estate. The man looked older than his companion, but his features showed great wisdom.

"How is he?" the woman asked softly as she sipped the hot tea she held.

"The boy is doing okay, that much I can tell." Her companion replied with a gruff voice. "Did you receive an invitation?" he continued.

The female's body tensed as she placed her tea cup near the tray between them. "I did, just yesterday actually. Heh, I see that he has finally realized her feelings for him. I'm glad that it's going to be her. If it's her, she would surely be able to support him and stay with him longer." The lady's voice started to tremble. Her lips started twitching, trying to form a smile.

The man snorted. "You don't sound so happy to me though." He said and downed his cup of sake immediately. The lady continued on smiling at him but said nothing in response. The silence lasted for a while until the girls body started to tremble.

"I… I wasn't even any help during his fight with Seimei." The girl weakly answered. This earned a raised brow from her companion. '_Ah, so this is what has been troubling this child'_ he thought to himself.

"I feel so ashamed of myself… He.. he said that he admired me… he respected me… and yet, I couldn't even assist him during his toughest battle… at least **_she_ **did." The lady added.

"There is nothing that you should feel ashamed of. He knew that you had your hands full at your side already… so it doesn't matter. He couldn't have been able to accomplish that without help from all of you. Cheer up already." The old man said. The lady's eyes widened. He sighed.

"You know, I thought that you two would end up together. Not that I don't like his present choice, but, the both of you balanced each other perfectly." Silence soon took over again. After what seemed to be like an eternity, the man gave out an annoyed grunt. The girl raised a brow at him.

"So, are you coming?" he asked. She then looked away. "Maybe." She whispered. Her eyes drooped.

"You know, he was right about you, you really have difficulty with expressing yourself. Though, I can tell that you're obviously hurting." _'So is he…'_ he thought after.

"He deserves someone who he can rely on, someone who he trusts with his life, someone who will love him exceptionally, and… someone who will stay with him forever." The girl replied.

"And you can't do those?" the man's voice was challenging. The girl snorted. He simply gave another tired sigh.

"I do miss her you know." He said out of nowhere. The lady looked up at him.

"Pardon?" the lady replied.

"My wife." He said in a straight voice. "I still love her, and I'm sure, that I won't stop. Even if she's passed on, no longer physically present… I can still feel her, watching over me, and everyone else. I want to protect the things she treasured so much. And because of that reason, I never feel alone. " the man's smile became a nostalgic one.

Once again silence took over them. The sky soon darkened and the wind blew at their direction. The lady's long hair moved with the direction of the wind. The man looked at her tenderly.

"Sometimes, you remind me of her." he smiled in a crooked way. The girl smiled back. "Oh? But I don't think I can compare to her." she said.

"Of course you don't. I'd be lying if I said you were, that's why I said sometimes." He snorted. "But, the strength and determination you have… is similar to hers, however… she was stronger than you, that I can tell…" he said haughtily. The young lady laughed. He smiled back. "You know, if she and my son were still alive, I think that they would have approved of you." he said. The girl stopped laughing immediately.

He suddenly stood up. "Oh, you're leaving already?" she sounded sad.

He grinned at her. "Of course, they might begin to wonder about my sudden absence." He then turned serious.

"Don't go." He said suddenly. "Huh? Why not?" her voice was filled with surprise. He looked solemnly at her.

"…" he remained silent and ruffled her hair. _'Because if you do go… I cant tell if things will turn out for the better or the worse… Whatever happens, someone is bound to get hurt.'_ He looked at her solemnly.

"I hope you can find your happiness." The man finally smiled fatherly at her before he disappeared. The girl still remained to look confused. She then turned her attention to the letter beside her tray. It was an invitation… to a wedding.

"Happiness… " she smiled painfully as a tear made its way down her cheek.

* * *

**Later on…**

"Oh, Father, where have you been?" a cheerful voice said.

"I went to visit a good friend. Anyways, Wakana-chan, how are the preparations for the wedding?" Was the man's reply as he looked at his cute daughter in law, who after how many years still looked the same. He felt bad that she had been widowed so early, but, like Yohime, she was very strong. This made her even more admirable.

"Oh, its going quite well actually. However, I'm worried about Rikuo-kun, he seems to be distracted ever since we distributed the invitations." She said. "He seems to be having doubts about the wedding… if this keeps up, Tsurara-chan is going to get hurt." She said quietly. A worried look adorned her face.

Nurarihyon paused. He didn't like having her get worried. He gave a reassuring smile at his daughter in law.

"I hope things soon lighten up though." her voice soon perked up. Nurarihyon smiled fatherly at her. He then said a good night as he left her.

_'The two heads… are fools… I wonder what will happen? Who will get hurt in the end?'_

**The end?**

* * *

_Reviews are most welcomed! :)  
_

_If i feel like it, i'm going to make an epilogue._


End file.
